Background Information
Authentication of users on the web can involve what you know, what you have, and who you are. The first of these is a proof of knowledge.
One non-limiting example of a proof of knowledge is a technology known as picture password (“Picture Password”, NIST NISTIR 7030, nist.gov July 2003), an implementation of which was recently incorporated into Windows® 8 for logging into the Windows® 8 operating system.
Another non-limiting example of a proof of knowledge is disclosed by U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2011/0197259, entitled “Method And System For Processor Or Web Logon”, which is incorporated by reference herein. This uses an image (e.g., without limitation, a still picture; a motion picture with or without sound; a photograph) and knowledge about the image that a person can readily remember.
There is room for improvement of systems providing a picture password proof of knowledge.
There is room for improvement, of methods providing a picture password proof of knowledge.